Battle Scars
by TheBluWriter
Summary: Lillian noticed a few changes with one of Fiona's friends. She wasn't sure what it was until her daughter entered her room one night. Rated for blood, and dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

**OMAKE! (Because why not)**

 **Fiona: I can't believe it's been three years since you've been on here. Well, maybe not there years, but pretty close to it.**

 **Lillian: I can't believe I'm in this story.**

 **Me: I can't believe it's not butter!**

 **Lillian/Fiona: 'Gives The writer a weird look with their eyebrows raised'**

 **Me: 'Sees Lillian and Fiona looking at her'...What? The moment called for it!**

 **Fiona: -_-;**

 **Lillian: Uh...darling, I think you should introduce the reviewers of what they're expecting.**

 **Me: Oh! Right. Uh...'thinks' This story is rated for dark themes, blood, and...uh...other dark themes? 'shrugs'**

 **Lillian: 'sighs' Close enough I suppose.**

 **Me: Now on with the chapter!**

Lillian knew Leah for a few years now, and despite her being a bit...weird, Lillian could tell that Leah was a really nice person.

Recently, however, the Queen began to notice a few things.

She remembered how Leah would give out hugs to everyone who needed them. Leah would even hug the Queen which, at first, surprised her, but after getting used to it, it felt really nice. From what Fiona was telling her, as well as witnessing it herself, Leah slowly stopped giving out hugs and cuddles, and became distant. The Queen also remembered how talkative Leah was to the point where it would be a tad annoying. Now, Leah barely spoke to anyone unless it was to say 'hi', or have a short conversation about something. Lillian saw how Leah would also not leave her room in the castle unless she was getting something to eat, train, or needed to use the bathroom. Lillian wasn't sure if something was wrong with Leah, or if she just needed some time alone. Her daughter would tell her how things were stressful at Leah's home as of late due to college, training, and family. Lillian understood, considering how family can get on a person's nerves, especially if that person didn't have any time for themselves.

That can make ANYONE frustrated.

At the same time, Lillian couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't really matching up.

It was as if something bad was going to happen at any moment.

That was until one night, when Lillian was in her bed reading a book, that the doors burst open. Lillian's eyes widened in horror when she saw Fiona.

Blood covered her hands, arms, and the front of her dark green dress. Her knees were where the blood ran down the remainder of her dress and hit the marble floor of her mother's room. Her face expressed one of fear as her hands violently shook.

"Mom! Come Quick!" Those words were enough for the queen to get up and follow her distressed daughter.

 **OMAKE:**

 **"Well, that was...dark..." Lillian responded to Blu's dark introduction.**

 **"More like bloody, but wait until this shit is finished," Blu replied as she took a bite of her sandwich.**

 **"?" Lillian was confused as to what Blu was talking about.**

 **"Blu wrote drafts for the upcoming chapters," Fiona simply explained.**

 **"Does it get worse from here on out?" Lillian asked the long-haired writer.**

 **"Not really." Blu then thought about what she said before adding, "...well, The next chapter will have blood and stuff, but the others will have a bit of a message in it.**

 **Lillian put a hand on her chin in thought and shrugged. "Seems reasonable. I'm still surprised you added me in a story where I'm the protagonist. I'm usually the secondary character in your stories sometimes...uhm...no offense, dear."**

 **Blu shrugged, not taking offense to what the Queen said since it was true. "None taken. You're an interesting character. So I decided to write you in a few stories where you're in the spotlight more. Fiona as well."**

 **"WHOOOO!" Fiona cheered with her fist in the air. "More screen time!"**

 **"Well that's good to hear." Lillian smiled**

 **"Now all I have to do is write, type, and edit...and...uh...not be lazy," Blu admitted.**

 **"We're going to be here for a while then," Fiona remarked. As a result, Blu smacked Fiona's butt. "OW! What? It's true!"**

 **"You don't know that!"**

 **"Phtt! I know more than you think."**

 **As Fiona and Blu argue, Lillian talked to the reviewers/readers. "Well, uh..hope guys enjoyed the first chapter. If More to come. If you'll excuse me, I need to try and stop Blu and Fiona from fighting each other." Lillian walked off as Fiona was running away from Blu laughing.**

A/N: It's been a while since I've written a fic like this. :3 Been feeling a bit depressed these previous years so motivation was gone.

I'm doing better now, though. Just getting back in the swing of things. That and trying to not let paranoid things get to me. :T

BUT ANYWAYS! More chaps to come!


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Sorry this took so long. Became more busy than I thought this year. That and a few other things, but here is the next chapter of Battle Scars!**

 **Fiona: What is this chapter about anyway?**

 **Me: 'Pats Fiona's shoulder' All will be explained in due time.**

 **Fiona: 'Rolls her eyes'**

 **Me: 'Looks around'...Wait...Where's Lillian?**

 **Fiona: I think she had to do something.**

 **Me: Oh...'shrugs' Oh well. On with the fanfic!**

* * *

"Where is she?"

"In my room!" Fiona literally kicked the doors of her room open, allowing easy access for her and Lillian to run in. What the Queen saw when she entered the room made her eyes grow wide in horror.

Leah was lying on the floor in a pool of blood. One shaky hand, covered in blood, was over her chest, trying to stop the bleeding. She was looking at the ceiling with her eyes closed and her breathing was short and constricted.

"Oh My God!" Lillian knelt in front of Leah's body, ignoring the blood that was soaking through her dress, and began to rip Leah's shirt open. "What happened?"

"I...I don't know. Leah staggered into my room covered in blood while holding her chest," Fiona said in panic. "I asked...I asked her-her what happened, but she couldn't respond."

Lilian calmly told her daughter to go get the medical kit as she ripped the rest of Leah's shirt off, examining the blood-covered gash. Thankfully, through thorough examination, the wound wasn't that deep to where it punctured any vital organs. However, with Lillian's knowledge of deep lacerated wounds on the body, if Leah's wound was not treated, she could bleed to death. Fiona ran back with the medical equipment as Lillian took a white cloth and put it on Leah's chest in order to stop the bleeding. As Lillian was doing that, from the corner of her eye, she saw something.

She wasn't sure what it was, but something was telling her to find out.

"Fiona, take this cloth and keep it on Leah's chest," Lillian ordered.

"O-Okay." Fiona did what her mother ordered as Lillian stood up and walked to where she saw what she did.

"Keep a good amount of pressure on that wound to stop the bleeding." In the corner of Fiona's floor, next to the balcony, Lillian found a blood-covered dagger.

She slowly knelt down and picked up the dagger, examining it. Her eyes widened when she recognized the black hilt and the 3 inch blade.

It was a Push Dagger.

Lillian began to wonder why there was a dagger in Fiona's room, and why it was in the corner the way it was, when her thoughts were interrupted by Leah harshly coughing. She turned and saw blood and saliva leave Leah's mouth and hit her stomach, chest, and the floor. Blood also began come out of her nose and run down into either her mouth, or down her cheek and drip down her chin. Her coughing fit ended, leaving her in such pain that tears were running down her face.

"M-Mom, will Leah be okay? Her...her breathing is faint!" Fiona's voice was wavy and filled with fear.

Lillian put the dagger under her long dress as she wiped up the blood with her dress, running to where Fiona was still holding the cloth against Leah's wound.

"Don't worry. Leah will be okay," Lillian reassured her daughter, taking over. "I just need to clean and stitch up the wound. I need your help in order for that to happen, okay?"

Fiona nodded, tears running down her face. Lillian saw how scared Fiona was a gave her a reassured smile. "Everything will be okay, dear. We just need to do this calmly and quickly before the blood flows into her lungs."

"O...Okay," Fiona managed to say, wiping her eyes.

* * *

 **Fiona: Huh. A bit bloody, but pretty good.**

 **Me: This came out pretty good. Not happy about a few things here and there, but it will have to do.**

 **Lillian: At least it's a working progress.**

 **Me: 'Looks over to see Lillian' How did you get here in my room?**

 **Lillian: The door was open.**

 **Me:...I need to close my door more often. T_T**

 **Lillian: Isn't the blood a bit much, though?**

 **Me: Not really. It's a T rated story so their is going to be realistic..ish situations and blood will be mentioned.**

 **Lillian: Fair enough I suppose. Just don't make it too weird or gross.**

 **Me: I make no promises, but with this chapter, it won't since you're in it mostly.**

 **Lillian: 'Smiling at her being in the story'**

 **Fiona: Hey! What about me?**

 **Me: Oh don't worry. I'm working on a story that has you in it.**

 **Fiona: Ya damn right!**

 **Me: 'Rolls eyes'**


End file.
